


Siblings and Snoggings

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I just wanted something soft for Remmy, James Potter Being an Asshole, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, POV Sirius Black, Potter Reader, Pregnancy, Protective Remus Lupin, Secret Relationship, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, kind of an AU, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: The reader is James' sister who is dating Remus, but having James Potter as big brother means not living your love life quietly. What happens when James catches them doing unthinkable things.It is kind of an AU as Jilly wedding is postponed so is Harry's birth. I wasn't ready to let them have children that young.
Relationships: James Potter & Reader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me, it is the quarantine making me do these.

"You have to talk to her," Sirius said, grey eyes filled with anger. I rolled my eyes, Sirius pushed my shoulder, "you are being a prick. She didn't do anything wrong; she didn't do anything to make you act this way—both of them didn't. If it were you on that scenario, things would look a lot worse." 

"She is my sister Sirius. She is my baby sister, and I found her naked under my best mate. Excuse me if I am angry. Both of them knew they were off-limits for each other."

"Oh get off your high horse! Moony is the best lad out there who she could end up with. And you are hurting both of them. And she is bloody 22; she is not a baby!"

"Lupin is my age!"

"Which is 24!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"So your bloody ego is worth hurting two of the most important people in your life, one of them is your sister. She has been crying since yesterday; you called her names, you called her a slut James. You called her a slut because she has a boyfriend," the blood was drained from my veins, remembering the things I said, I did. The way (Y/N)'s (e/c) eyes brim with tears, the way she gasped in pain when I tugged her arm too harsh.

"Boyfriend?" I asked. 

"Yes, arsehole, boyfriend. (Y/N/N) and Moony have been dating since her fourth year. What did you think? Moony or (Y/N/N) would have a bloody one night stand, with each other, the person they see every bloody day? Where the fuck is your head?"

"They have been dating? For eight bloody years! And no one ever thought of telling me? How long have you known?"

"Since her sixth year, at Christmas, I found them snogging."

"And you didn't tell me?" I was angry at three people now, "You didn't tell me my 17-year-old sister was snogging with my 19-year-old mate?"

"Her boyfriend for almost three years? Stop being a bloody drama queen Potter, was it really a surprise with how close they were since she started Hogwarts, since the moment she stepped into the compartment on the train? Remus always cared for her and protected her, sometimes even from you! Were you that surprised that he fell in love with her!"

"He is older! He is using her!"

"By two bloody years! That man cherished your sister the moment he set his eyes on her. You can deny a lot of things, James, but you can't deny the love they have," said Sirius leaving me alone.

***

(Sirius' POV)

I knocked on (Y/N)'s door, knowing Remus wouldn't leave her after James' verbal assaults. A tired-looking Remus opened the door; he grimaced, seeing me, knowing I was coming from James' flat.

"How is she?" I asked, stepping inside.

"Asleep. She fucking cried herself to sleep, again."

"Prongs is still being an arsehole. He thought this was a one night stand."

"As if," Remus scoffed, "We would be fucking married if he wasn't an arsehole. The things he said, really hurt her Pads. He bruised her wrist, dislocated her shoulder."

"She okay?"

"She didn't notice, was sobbing too hard. You know how much she loves James. They are basically joined at the hip. She feels like she lost him, and he won't be her brother anymore."

"He is a wanker," I breathed out. Noticing (Y/N) wake up and enter the room. The curvy girl was wrapped in one of Remus' cream coloured sweaters covering her down to her knees; her shapely legs bare under it. Her face was blotchy, eyes red and swollen. Her lower lip sticking out a bit, her eyes found Remus, and she tucked herself under the werewolf's long arm, him pressing a kiss to her hairline. She looked defeated and sadder than I have ever seen her. Remus rubbed her back in small circles, letting her lean into his chest.

"Hey, darling girl," I said, leaning to her to squeeze her soft ankle. She gave me a sad smile, and I moved to sit on her other side, letting her rest her legs on mine, rubbing them.

"Hey, Pads," she said, voice hoarse from crying. 

"He is arse with an ego too big for his head," I said, "sooner or later, he will realise it, and come back crawling to you," she just stayed silent, moving closer to Remus.

***

"How is she?" James asked. It has been a week since he found about (Y/N) and Remus. He still didn't meet with them or talk with them. I, on the other hand, regularly visited the couple.

"Depressed, sad and broken," I said not hiding anything. He didn't deserve any sugar coating. His face fell; he started picking on his nails. Being separated this long from his sister was taking its toll on him too. But it was his own mistake, "But is focused on Moony today. He has been more tired after the fight," tomorrow was full-moon, and I had no idea if Prongs was joining us. (Y/N) and Remus were staying at his cabin near the forest for a few days. Usually, we all moved there before the full moon. But this time, it was only (Y/N), and I was joining them this afternoon. 

"Is she safe with him?"

"I will go there after here. But, Remus would never hurt her, Moons wouldn't either."

"Can I come too?" he whispered in an unusually quiet voice.

"Yeah, but you should come now. Remus would listen to you, but Moons won't. He is even more protective of her."

"Are they happy? In general? Their relationship," he mumbled. 

"They are. Moons worships the ground she walks, and you know how soft they are towards each other. It is sickeningly sweet sometimes, but knowing the life they had, the issues they had to face through their lives, it is refreshing, to watch them in their own world."

***

I could feel James' anxiety as we stood on the porch of Remus' cottage. I knew Remus was too tired to open the door, so (Y/N) would probably be the one greeting us. And the door opened, revealing a sleepy-looking (Y/N), her curvy round body covered in a men's T-Shirt, Remus', with dark burgundy shorts stretching over her hips. 

"Hi, (Y/N/N)," I said leaning to embrace the girl, I pressed a kiss to her head, feeling her anxiety as he noticed James standing behind me. She mumbled a soft mumble. I stepped inside, leaving the siblings to face each other.

"Hi, darling," James whispered, both of them had tears in their eyes, she was scared, I could feel it. She was worried that James would do something, and Remus' situation was already stressing her out.

"Hi," she whispered, barely making eye contact.

"I am sorry," James whispered, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I shouldn't have been such a knob. I am sorry," he kept murmuring, tears running down his cheeks. It took a few seconds for (Y/N) to jump into her brother's arms. James caught the shorter woman in his arms and pressed a long kiss to her forehead. They hugged each other for a while, and we all stepped inside. There still was a tension lingering, but I knew things would starting to get better. 

"How is he?" I asked (Y/N) as she filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. James was standing next to her, leaning to the counter, his need to be close to his sister obvious. They haven't separated since the moment she was born. Even her being sorted to a different house, could not separate them. 

"Exhausted and feverish," she said, not looking better herself, "we were napping, he has been sleeping since yesterday. Barely ate, I have been forcing him to drink some soup with croutons and chocolate."

"Have you slept?" James asked, his voice soft, afraid to spoke her or overstep an unknown boundary.

"Yeah, for a few hours. His fever was worse at night; no magic could lower it, I have been rubbing his face with a damp washcloth to drop it. He is better now, less warm."

We had just made some tea and were drinking it, and we heard some noise from the other room. (Y/N) bolted in an astonishing speed seeing her fatigued state, and a few minutes later, returned with Remus. The tall man's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, her plump body supporting his weight. The moment they entered the room and Remus noticed James, he stood taller and pulled her closer to his body in a protective manner. It was astounding how he fought his own fatigue to defend (Y/N) if needed. I knew James would notice it too. 

"It is okay Remmy," she murmured, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the man's jaw. He relaxed a bit, and let her help him to sit to the loveseat. She went to get him tea and something to eat.

"Why are you here?" he asked, looking directly at James. His stance was defensive and cold. I knew it wouldn't be easy for Remus to forgive James, especially this close to the full moon, and after having to comfort (Y/N) for days as she cried after her brother. Remus was soft and tenderhearted; he cherished his close friends and would forgive and forget any of their mistakes. But (Y/N) was the love of his life and the light that kept him sane. I knew his condition prevented him from receiving and accepting love from people. Even our friendship was built after a long time of ensuring its sincerity. His parents loved him but were also afraid of him. The love (Y/N) gave him was the purest thing he had, and he wouldn't give it up for anyone.

"To apologise," James confessed, "I overreacted, I was an arsehole. And I know I hurt both of you. I shouldn't have done this. I am sorry."

"I don't care what you think about me or my relationship with (Y/N), James. I can live with you hating me; I can live with everyone hating me as long as she is by my side. But, you hurt her. Not only her feelings, but you also hurt her physically. I had to pop her shoulder back to its place; I had to fix her wrist after you bruised her. You pushed back to a depressive episode. You hurt her, James, you hurt her too much. And I can't let that happen. I know you are her brother. I know she is your family. But you don't have any rights to hurt her not now not ever. If you have an issue with our relationship, you come to me, but you are not to mistreat her ever again."

"I am sorry, Moony, I swear I will never hurt her or you ever again. I am sorry," his pleas were interrupted with (Y/N) entering with a tray in her hands, I stood up to help her. She had cooked some chicken vegetable soup with freshly baked bread. The soup was put in a large cup to make it easier for him to drink. She helped Remus hold the cup, his shaking hands preventing him from doing it himself. Despite the situation and Remus' physical discomfort, they were a beautiful couple. Her soft doe eyes never leaving his face, she was leaning into him as his back rested on the sofa, his free hand was resting on her bare thigh, fingertips caressing the skin there. 

"You boys are staying overnight?" she asked, her eyes momentarily leaving her lover's face. Both James and I nodded in approval. 

"Are you comfortable with that?" Remus asked, glaring at James as the man looked down in embarrassment uncharacteristically. 

"Of course, I am Remmy."

***

The full moon went harsher than usual. No one was really hurt, but Moony was rough with James more than once. He never bit him or clawed him, but he pushed him a few times. Since both Remus and Moony knew about (Y/N)'s feelings about them getting hurt, the full moons were less destructive. It started just after a few full moons into their relationship, I never realised the reason back then, but when I saw them snogging, everything became more evident. It was just after the sunrise, and we were staggering back to the house, (Y/N) was already sitting on the steps of the porch, wrapped in a fluffy blanket. Remus quickened despite his state when he noticed the girl waiting for him. She stood up quickly and welcomed the man into her embrace, Remus buried his face into her loose hair. 

"You all okay?" she asked her arm around her lover's waist, fingertips grazing his hipbone. All three of us nodded and went inside; she had prepared a big breakfast.

"How many hours did you sleep?" Remus asked her, worry evident in his tone.

"Enough hours. We can eat then go back to sleep. You all need it," she said, rubbing his shoulder. She didn't sleep at all, it was obvious, there was too much food on the table, and she looked too tired. James rubbed her back as they carried the teacups for all of us. James' eyes on his sister have changed, especially watching the interaction between her and Moony. Two men still didn't talk much, but he watched them with a joyful look in his hazel eyes. 

***

(James' POV)

"When are they arriving?" I asked, my hands were shaking from excitement. 

"Soon," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. 

"How is she feeling? Is it okay for them to apparate in this state? Is she going to be alright?" I felt a slap on the back of my head, a lock of red appearing on my peripherals. 

"She is okay; you need to shut up."

"That's my sister Evans! A Potter looks out for a Potter!"

"Lupin," Sirius corrected. "It's been Lupin for almost five years now."

"She is Potter at heart."

"I am pretty sure she is very Lupin, especially at heart," my fiance laughed, "Did you take the cake out?" she turned to Sirius.

"Yes, and put the candles on. It is in the dining room; the drinks are too."

"Orange juice!" I exclaimed, "Do we have orange juice? I can go and buy some! She drinks orange juice."

"We know Prongs, and we have ten bottles of organic fresh-squeezed orange juice, I know she eats more now, but I don't think she'll be able to finish those," Sirius laughed watching me walking around. And suddenly two people apparated in.

"(Y/N)!" I said, running to hug her, she looked radiant. Belly more prominent in her soft yellow dress that had a sash just above it. She looked beautiful, "You look so good," I said, squeezing her harder to me, it has been a while since the last time I saw her. And with her pregnancy, I missed her even more, as she changed every time I saw her. Remus was just standing next to his wife, after greeting both Lily and Sirius.

"Let the girl go Potter. We want to hug her too," Lily said, pushing me to the side and hugging her.

"Don't hurt the baby!" I warned.

"Why would I hurt the baby?" she asked annoyedly, Sirius taking her place and placing a kiss to (Y/N)'s head. She returned to stand next to Remus, but he moved her to a seat.

"How much have you left?" Lily asked.

"3 weeks," both me and Remus answered at the same time. (Y/N) laughed at us and Remus placed his hand over her swollen belly. (Y/N) always was in a rounder side, being plump and curvy, but her current pregnancy was making her look even softer and gentler. I loved the way my best friend loved and cherished my little sister. Even though I missed the majority of the first years of their relationship, and broke their hearts when I learned about it, I couldn't be more proud of the little family they built and the love they shared. I couldn't wait to see my nephew they created in a few weeks now, and love and support them for the rest of their lives.


	2. Promise

It was peaceful, lying here, (Y/N)'s weight resting heavy against my chest, comforting me, reminding me she was real and she was here. Her soft fingertips were drawing little circles on my peck, her free hand resting flat right under my ribs, above my stomach. I pressed my lips against the softness of her head, her hair smelling like lavender and honey from the shampoo she used hours ago in the shower. I could feel her gaze on my torso, as her finger followed one of the fresher scars reaching from my collar bone to my sternum. 

"Does it still hurt, darling?" she asked, lips touching my skin as she spoke. 

"Nothing hurts when you are this close, love," I smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

"Sap," she smiled, lifting her gentle face to reach for a kiss, I gladly met her in the middle, letting my hand wander around her torso, grabbing her love handles softly, enjoying how soft she was under my touch, how gently her body curved. 

"You cannot blame me for being utterly in love with you, my darling," I said, capturing her sweet mouth once more. She giggled, pushing herself up, to make the access easier. My hand found the dip of her waist, squeezing the plush flesh, I cupped her face with my other hand, letting her rest the softness of her under-chin on my palm. She was supporting herself with one of her's, the other was right above my heart, even though her skin was much softer than mine, I was warmer than her little hand resting on my bare skin. One of the straps of her emerald camisole slipped, softening the support on her tit. Merlin, the woman was a goddess. 

"I love you so much, Rem," she whispered, her lips travelling from my cheekbone down to my jaw and neck. I could feel my boxer's feeling tighter as her lips found the spot that made me tingle all over, just to the side of my neck. I could feel her lips curling into a smile, as she was well aware of the effect she had on me, I could help that my fingers tightened on her hip. 

"We don't have enough time, my love," I whispered, trying to stop her as her lips danced on my collar bones and chest. 

"We never have enough time, love," she said, lifting her head, (E/C) orbs meeting my green ones. I sighed, pulling her to my body, her cheek resting on my shoulder, her tits pressing against my side, soft and bra-less. 

"I know," I said, smoothing my hand down her back, "I know, my darling girl. But, you know we can't, not yet. Your brother, no matter how close of a mate of mine he is, is overly protective of you. Can't really blame him for it, look at how precious you are," I said, kissing her forehead, "And you are only 18, my darling," She snickered.

"Yeah, and you are such an old man, in your 20 years of life full of wisdom and adventures," she giggled, her laugh melody to my ears. I squeezed her to myself, enjoying her curves pressing into me.

"I am older than you are darling, two years is nothing to you, and to me to most really," I said, combing her soft hair with my fingers, "but it is exactly the year difference between you and Prongs. And in his eyes, you are his baby sister, and even when you are 100 years old, you will be his baby sister. He will rip my head off when he learns. I am fully alright with it, but I won't let him take you away from me, not in the best years of our lives."

"I know," she sighed, wrapping her arm around my torso, "I know, RemRem, James is one big baby. And has the thickest skull," she huffed, rubbing the tip of her nose on my neck, "I can't lose you."

"You will never lose me, my love. Prongs or not, no one can take you away from me," I promised her, kissing her hair gently. We were interrupted when the door opened hastily.

"For the love of Merlin, please don't be having sex," Sirius begged, his eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling. Thank Merlin (Y/N) was a sister to him; his usual teasing self would be dead on the first inappropriate joke. 

"We are not, you arse," she said, as I pulled the blanket tighter around her. To hide her voluptuous form from the grey-eyed man's gaze. 

"Is James coming?" I asked, pulling a T-shirt over my head.

"Lily is distracting him, but still he will be here in a few," Sirius said, sitting on the chair on the corner. 

"Don't look," (Y/N) said as she got up to put on a bra and her sundress. I watched as she dressed herself while putting pants on myself. I fixed the bed, plushing the pillows. Just as I sat on the bed and she threw a book at me, James entered the room. 

"Why are all of you hiding in here?" he asked, Sirius rolled his eyes at his best mate, winking at me and (Y/N), whose feet were resting in my lap as I pretended to read the book she gave me. I had no bloody idea what it was even about; her chubby legs bare under that dress were enough to distract me from every bloody thing in this universe. It was the moments like this when I wanted to scream at James how bloody in love I was with his sister, how she was the love of my life, and no matter how close I held her, no matter how many times she screamed my name under me, it wasn't enough. I wanted to tell him, that the whole world didn't matter if she wasn't there, how sun didn't shine as bright if I didn't speak to her that day, how cold I felt every night she slept away from me. But I also knew I couldn't; Prongs was hot-headed, stubborn and protective. The qualities I love in (Y/N), was the reason I couldn't tell her brother how much I loved his sister. How I was in love with his sister, a love burning my chest from inside out, a love I never even dared to imagine I could have. 

"With hopes that you won't find us," she challenged, James rolled his hazel eyes at the curvy girl.

"That's what I get for sharing my toys and friends with you for 18 years now?" he asked, trying to pinch her leg, but I swatted his hand quickly.

"Et tu?" he asked dramatically at me, earning an eye roll. 

"I mean, at this point if we have to choose a Potter to stay it wouldn't be you Prongs," Sirius said from the side, making James turn around, giving her the second the peck the corner of my mouth. I glared at her warning her of the danger of her brother being right next to us. She grinned at me, little minx. 

***

"Hey there handsome," I heard from behind me, as I was pouring the brownie mix into the tray. Two soft arms wrapped themselves around my middle, as a familiar face buried itself into my back. 

"Your brother is just in the next room, my love," I said, patting her hand resting on my stomach. I pulled her from my back to my side, enjoying how her head rested against my shoulder. I checked the door and leant down to kiss her softly as no one was there. 

"You don't seem to be caring much now, do you, Mr Moony?" she asked. 

"I care, but I am careful," I said, tapping her round bottom. I caged her between the wall and my body the moment the brownies were in the oven. 

"How handsome you are," she murmured, her fingertips dancing across my jaw, making me blush, "Such a lucky lass I am." 

"I think I am the lucky one here, my love," I said. Pressing my lips on hers, her hands were pressed on my chest, discovering my torso like she did a hundred times before. But my hands were also discovering on their own, the trail they walked every day for a couple of years now. 

"Jamie is staying with Lily tonight," she whispered, her doe eyes excited, wanting. 

"Is that so?" I asked, already knowing I was staying here, right in her arms, curled along her plush form all night. 

"Yes," she nodded, "And you, mister, are staying here."

"What makes you say that, little miss?" I asked, smiling at her confident smirk.

"Well," she said, her finger trailing down my chest to my abdomen, "you wouldn't want me to stay here in my bed, all alone, all naked and cold," she said, pouting softly. Even the image she pulled into my mind was enough to drive me crazy. 

"I will warm you up, alright," I groaned, biting her shoulder softly, just enough to make her moan, "Hush," I warned her, pressing my lips to hers. She just brushed to my front, making me wish I could make the night come faster. She giggled softly, patting my chest as she ran back to the living room, not to draw any suspicion to where we were. I couldn't stop my eyes drifting down her bum, as it did jiggle deliciously as she ran. Merlin, what would I give to make the world spin faster, so she would be in my arms tonight. 

***

"Be careful you two," Sirius said, as he put on his leather jacket, "And Merlin, do use protection."

"Go to hell, Black," (Y/N) said, pushing the curly man out, "Be careful on that death machine of yours."

"Be careful on your death machine, Potter," he said winking at me. I pulled (Y/N) back by her hips, pressing her to my front, pressing a soft kiss on her temple. 

"Good evening, Pads. Leave!" I said. He gave me a chuckle and left wiggling his brows at me. 

"That was long," she said, turning inmy arms, pushing herself on her tiptoes, reaching to my lips. I smiled meeting her halfway, kissing her gently. Well, the gentleness didn't last long, I was hungry for her. It has been a while since I had alone time with her, and the full moon was too close. My whole being was craving her, my whole being wanted to be one with hers. I reached down her bum, squeezing the round meat, making her gasp in my mouth. 

"I missed you so bad, Rem," she whispered, her little hands finding their way into my shirt, caressing my torso. Her nails softly scratching down my abdomen, hooking themselves on the waist band of my trousers. 

"You have no idea, love," I said, gently biting her neck, making her push herself into me, tits squished on my body. 

"Take me to the bed," she begged, Merlin. The moments later she was sprawled on her bed, her soft pink knickers visible as her dress rode up to her waist. Her thigs thick, bare and soft. I was right on top of her, not in control of my hands or lips, as both were discovering and caressing her all over. One of her curvy legs wrapped around my hips, pulling her core up, brushing against my hardness. Her hands working their way to take off my shirt. 

My shirt was off, her dress was gone. She managed to undo my pants as they were also halfway gone. Her round body was adorned in soft pink panties with lace covering its sides, making her curves even more sharper. A matching bralette was covering her heavy tits. Her hair a halo under her head. Lips darker than usual, bruised with my kisses, eyes half closed, breath hitching. I probably didn't look much different. Only in my dark blue boxers now. In any other place, I would be ashamed of my nakedness, as my whole torso and arms were covered in new and old scars. She also was not much confident in her soft, voluptous body. But, being here, in front of each other, all bad thoughts, insecurities and flaws were gone. Our love was too big, too deep to let anything hinder it. 

"Gorgeous, my love," I whispered, diving to such on her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin, little salty from the heat and sweat. 

"Remmy," she moaned, as I hit that one spot right behind her ear. I slode down to her chest, enjoying the lace of the bralette, as it hit my chin, as I kissed the tops of her tits. The meat of her hip, fit right into my palm, the soft rolls of her side, gente under my hands.

"Tell me what you want, darling girl," I whispered, meeting her (E/C) meet mine in a lust filled gaze, "Tell me and it is yours."

"I just want you, Rem," she moaned, her back curving up, her tits pushed into my face, "Just you, all over me."

"I am all yours, my darling," I promised, kissing the softness of her tummy, "I am all yours, now and forever."

"Let me taste you," I whispered, dropping on my knees, pulling her panties off her hips. Her wet little cunt right in front of my face, eager and glistening. I dived right in it, licking a long strip, my tongue tingling with her salty taste. She gave a deep moan, her thighs tightening around my head, I just squeezed her bum, other hand pressing down her tummy, to keep her in place. 

"Remmy, I am so close, baby," she groaned, as I was sucking on her clit, knowing it would drive her crazy. 

"Let it go, my love," I encouraged her, focusing on making her reach her hight once more. And seconds later she was shaking under me, screaming. I pressed a small kiss to her mound, climbing back on the bed, I pressed small kisses along her shoulder and upper chest, as she was trying to get her breathing back to normal. I smiled at her heated face, and the sweat layering thin on her skin. Gorgeous girl. My gorgeous girl. 

"Kiss me," she whispered, her eyes still close, "You always make me feel so good Rem," she whispered, sliding her hands from my shoulders, resting them on my chest. 

"Come here, beautiful," I whispered, cupping her neck, reaching down to kiss her, she moaned at her own taste in my lips. 

"Let me make you feel good," she whispered, pushing me down onto my back. Her tiny hands getting rid of my boxers, finding her way on top of me, she was just above me, her soaked cunt brushing against my member. I moaned as she gently sat on it, letting just the tip enter her warmth. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. Minx. 

"Fuck, darling." I moaned as her core swallowed me completely, balls deep. Her bum resting on my thigs, as she was getting accustomed to the stretch. It has been a while, since we had time and privacy to enjoy each other's bodies. 

"You are so thick Remmy," she moaned, "Stretching me so good."

"Fuck," I moaned as she squeezed me, my hands flew to reach out to her hips, squeezing them, holding them, to help her as she rode me. Her tits soft right in front of me. It didn't take both of us too long to reach our pleasure, losing ourselves in each other's bodies. She fell right into me, as her orgasm took a toll on her gentle body. Her face buried right above my heart, her rushed breaths hitting my bare skin. I caressed her back, enjoying the soft flesh against my hands and torso. 

"Gorgeous darling, bloody gorgeous," I whispered into her now slightly damp hair. 

"I love you so much Rem," she whispered, kissing my chest, "So, so much."

"I love you even more, my love," I promised, sliding out of her gently, both of us hissing at the departure, still too sensitive. I laid her down to clean myself and her. Reutrning from the bathroom with a damp cloth. The image of her used cunt, dripping with my pleasure made me groan with lust. Merlin, was there a more erotic sight in this whole world? I cleaned her gently, careful not to irritated her sensitive flesh. I curled right next to her after, pressing my chest to her back, kissing her shoulder. 

"One day," I promised, "One day, I will worship you all day, with no worry of interruption, or getting caught. One day we will just be each other's and no one else will matter. I promise my love." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
